The Reaper and The Angel
by Star Slightly To The Right
Summary: "I am akin to you. As you are the Dark Reaper, I am the Bloody Angel."
1. Chapter 1

**…**

**…**

_"She was a mistake." _

_"She is my little sister." _

_"Nothing you should worry about." _

_"But, mother—"_

_"This discussion is over, Sora!" _

**…**

**…**

**April 24, 1924**

The car came to an abrupt halt, causing Kurosaki Ichigo to jerk from his sleep. Instantly, the woman by his side, smirked saucily. Ichigo casted her a long look. He didn't trust easily, and he didn't like the looks of her, with her long strawberry blonde hair, gorgeous looks, and not to mention her breasts falling from her dress. Ichigo hadn't seen this much cleavage before, and he was sure it was indecent for a woman to expose herself such as this.

Nor did he like Ishida-san. He'd known this man for a while now, but that didn't mean he liked him. Rangiku might've been his sister, but that didn't mean he trusted her, much less knew the woman. He barely associated with her in their home, much less spoke with her. The only time he saw her around their home would be at dinner, where they were forced to eat together. Ishida-san, her assistant, was very cold towards Ichigo, only showing interest if Rangiku was showing interest.

Looking towards the window, he stared at the land. Karakura was a peaceful, yet bustling town. Right in the center of the European country, and the town stretches in a strip of Switzerland – right in front of the alps – pinched in between France and Italy. A lot of the outside world wasn't aware of the town, and those who were, craved the solitude and rich land. Ichigo wouldn't even have knowledge of this quaint place if it hadn't been for Masaki, his mother.

A slender hand ran through his peculiar, messy hair, "Ichi-chi, you're the one who wanted to come here~" His exuberant sister sang in his ear, trailing her slender hair down towards his messy, peculiar hair. He slapped her hand away, probably too roughly, and glared down at the woman. She was a stranger to him, and nothing would change their sibling hatred for the other. She rolled her crystal blue eyes and waved a hand facetiously.

"I don't get what you and mother saw in this town. It's nothing here, most of the people speak French, and not to mention no one here will accept you," She sighed, "You are already weird enough, not to mention, your abnormal control." Digging her hand into his trouser pocket, she came up with The Badge of Death. Ichigo instantly snatched it away, and nearly growled at his sister. She narrowed her blue eyes into slits, and crunched her hands into fists, "I told you not to bring it with you, idiot."

Ichigo wasn't the regular male, as much people have said before. Even when he was a small child, he was named the _Dark Reaper_. He had come to hate the name growing up, but didn't realize when one day, in the classroom, he was a great danger. One of his classmates thought it would be funny to throw food at Kurosaki, which acted almost instantly. The classroom had nearly been destroyed when the dark, dark energy spread from his body. His father being the money of the kingdom, had, of course, covered for his son, but that did nothing but slander his name. Ichigo came to realize he wasn't entirely human. He had never worked into the world completely, and always felt his life was turned sideways in some sort. Masaki, his beautiful mother, had been very empathetic. When she'd come into his room and dropped the strange pendant in his palm, he knew she understood him.

_"This, Ichigo," _she had whispered into the dark, _"will control your energy. It will help you. You will just have to trust me." _

Of course he trusted her. And though, at the time, he had no idea how to concentrate, or work his energy, he knew if he trained, he would find a way. Of course, now, he was able to call it whenever he needed, and understand just when to use it. He went nowhere without the Badge.

"Mother would be turning over in her grave if she knew what you were doing." Rangiku went on, sliding her eyes close, and turning her nose in the air. Ichigo ignored her, returning his attention back to the graceful land.

Rangiku knew nothing. She barely knew their mother. Not like Ichigo. His mother had died, not even three months ago, and Rangiku was wearing her finest dresses and jewelry. There was not much Ichigo could do about it, so gave no protest. His home was very empty without their mother, and the beautiful, husky laughter was gone from his ears. Karin and Yuzu, his younger sisters weren't any better and kept to themselves most of the time, along with Kurosaki Isshin, the leading soldier on the western border. Ichigo was to fall under his footsteps when he graduated school, but at the moment, he couldn't find himself anywhere but his mother's directions.

The note in his pocket felt like it weighed a thousand pounds and his heart was racing.

"Now, Kurosaki-san," the dark haired man across from him called, "are you sure you want to do this? You have no family down here, and it would please Kurosaki Isshin if you stayed at home with your relatives."

"Oh, let him do what he wants," Rangiku tossed, irritated, "I couldn't care less. You know mother would have liked you beside her grave, and you know that the girls will miss you. Her will said nothing of you leaving the Kingdom's grounds. I wonder what chichi will say to King Barragan? You know he's been waiting for you to go in Oto-san's footsteps. How disappointing."

Ichigo continued to block out the woman, his heavy hair falling over his eyes. Tucking the Badge back into his pocket, and he felt the note crawl against his skin. He was nervous, that was to say the least, and he wished that he hadn't come, if only a part of him, and he wished he knew exactly why she had sent him here. There was no real reason to tell unless he took this to heart and followed through with her orders.

"We are here."

Sighing, Ichigo lifted his eyes, and the sun nearly blinded him.

**…**

**…**

_"You can't leave me!" _

_"Don't worry. I'll send someone." _

_"S-Someone? I don't want anyone but you!" _

_A chuckle, "You will like him. He is very nice." _

_"B-But…!"_

_"Yet, do me a favor?" _

_"…Anything."_

_The beautiful woman crouched low to the young girl's face, "Take care of him for me." _

**…**

**…**

"There he is!"

"His hair!"

"Wow!"

"He's tall…"

"I wish I was as big as him."

"Mou…his muscles…"

"He looks great in that uniform!"

"I heard his name is Strawberry."

"He looks frightening!"

"Look at the way he is glaring at everyone!"

"This is ridiculous!"

"He's weird…"

"How masculine!"

"I wish I knew his name…"

"So scary!"

Ichigo felt his eyebrow twitch as the whispers droned around him. Some he could make out, others just went on and on until they sounded like music. His heart had calmed since he had gotten to Karakura, but his stomach wouldn't stop turning. He still hadn't carried out his mission, and he would be damned if he left now. The uniform was nice, actually, and the school was even better. St. Sauberite Academy. It was nestled right in the town, and most students went there. Well, most prestigious with enough money, and intellect. That didn't make it any different from other schools, which Ichigo began to realize while they watched the newcomer like a hawk preying on a mouse, and whispered to themselves, as if he was unable to hear.

Suddenly, a hand slammed onto his desk. Instantly, he knew it was a man's; being very slender, blunt nails, and rough-padded fingers. He moved his gaze up to the occupant and stared into the exuberant teal eyes. Instantly, he jerked back, eyes going wide as the man leaned closer, oblivious to his uncomfortable reaction.

"Hello, hello, young man~"

Ichigo narrowed his gaze and glared up at the person, "H-Hello. Would you mind getting away from me?"

The guy leaned back and smiled jovially, "Gomennasai~ So stern, Ichigo-chan!"

A vein ticked in his forehead, "Pardon me?"

"Sumimasen!" The man held up a hand, and Ichigo was momentarily surprised to see a fan in his palm when he was wearing a tie and formal trousers, "I should probably introduce myself! I am Urahara Kisuke, nakama of your chichi!"

The vein pounded. _You can't be serious…_

Urahara suddenly stalked towards him, ignoring the many stares that was casted their way, and grabbed Ichigo's cheeks. A major no-no. Ichigo nearly growled, his aura darkening automatically. Urahara was oblivious, "I can't believe this! You look nothing like Isshin-chi!"

Instantly, Ichigo stood and slung his bag over his shoulder, glaring at Urahara. Dragging his dark eyes down the lean form, he found his gaze sticking to his clogs, "Are you a teacher?"

Kisuke blinked, "Bingo~" Holding up his fan, he grinned widely. Ichigo walked past the man, and from the classroom, glowering the way down the pristine hallway. "Oi! Matte, Ichigo-chan~" The abnormal gent was next to him the next second, grinning widely, "If you skip class on the first day, I might have to alert your family of your wrongdoing." A hand placed on his shoulder.

Ichigo glared at him from the corner of his eye before knocking his hand away, "I am going to the library. Inform my family of that."

And he stepped back through the doors on the first day of school.

**…**

**…**

_"I need you to do something for me, Ichigo."_

_The orange haired boy looked up at his mother, who was smiling softly at him, unbeknownst of her future, "I need you to take this." _

_Bringing up her feminine hand, she uncurled her fist and he was able to see the slim sheet of paper. He took it slowly, and started to unfold the note. Almost instantly, her hand shot out and stopped him. _

_He glanced at her eyes. They smiled at him._

_"Don't." She whispered, pressing one finger to her lips, as if to shush him, "It's a secret. Don't open until…" She thought about it for a second, "Don't open it until the day I die." _

_He blinked. How morbid. "But that's so far away." _

_She smiled, and to him, if only for a second, it appeared sad, "Yes. I suppose it is. Just hold it for me, okay?" _

_He nodded, frowning. _

_"Fine," he grunted vaguely, "I'll hold onto it." _

_"Do you promise not to lose it?" _

_"I'll try." Pausing for a moment, he murmured, "Mother, why is this so important to you?" _

_She smiled again, that sad smile, "Because she needs someone." _

_He didn't question who 'she' was. _

_Somewhere, deep down, he knew who it was._

**…**

**…**

The library was dark, and the clerk in the front kept to himself, not even going out of his way to greet Ichigo. The orange haired wasn't bothered by it, yet very thankful. He wished to not speak to anyone today. Settling in a chair, he creaked open a book that lay on the table, covered with dust, and when he studied more closely, he pinched it between two fingertips and raised the hand so he could see better. Squinting his eyes, the dim light bounced off the thin hair.

_Amber…_

Raising his eyes, he looked towards the stairs. Almost instantly, he shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled the crumpled piece of paper out.

**…**

**…**

_Dear Ichigo, _

_My only son, I am sure you will hate me for this. I should have told you I would be leaving the earth soon, and you will not see my face as much. And though, I am at knowledge that the family is grieving greatly, I am lucky to have someone like you. You will stay strong for your siblings, and carry out what I was not able to do. I know you are angry at me for not telling you of my double life, of what I have hidden, and how I have come to cease breathing, and I know you will dislike so much blood from my body, for I am to be hurt quite badly. And yet, I came to an conclusion that you will soon understand why I had to venture away. Leaving you this note, I hope you will at least grant me this one wish. _

_As you can remember, I leave the Kingdom on certain days, and come back at three days' time. You will understand on those days that I am very busy with another person. She is young, just like you, and her hair is bright, just as yours. She is stubborn, and usually very stoic, not to mention, cold towards others. She is blunt, and will not show regret when hurting others' feelings. To me, she is very gentle, and is careful with her words. I love her as a daughter that I could never conceive, and I have protected her as much as I could. Unfortunately, with my hectic schedule, I have not seen her for three years. I am sure, even with my letters, she is another person who is very upset with me. I cannot imagine how many tears she has cried for me, nor the amount of hate that has grown. Inoue Orihime is someone you do not take lightly. _

_As you'd promised, as my dying request, I wish for you to venture to Karakura, locate Inoue-chan, and _take care of her_. _

_Something I could not do properly. _

_Take care of her, for me. _

_-Your Kaa-san, Masaki_

**…**

**…**

Take

Care

Of

Her

**…**

**…**

_She is like a doll. Think of a doll that can breathe. When you see it, that's her._

**…**

**…**

_Find her._

_And take care of her._

_For me._

_Ichigo._

**…**

**…**

Ichigo panted when he finally reached the top of the long, long stairs. As a man, you are to do chores around the house, fire wood, and house work. He had grown muscles, and being a sixteen year old boy just brought them out, along with his growing body. He was no weakling, that was for sure. Bracing his hands on his knees, he stooped over, almost groaning when he felt the uniform sticking to his body.

"Damn…"

The sun was bright up here, rising steadily in the blue, blue sky. Ichigo could hardly believe this town. It was so quiet, and very peaceful. He was used to sounds of canons, his father yelling in his ear, his sisters whining over their aching teeth, and Rangiku's constant complaining. Sighing, he hoisted himself up the last step, and stretched, his eyes squeezing shut. He could hear birds fluttering about, and he opened his eyes to see the giant windows, which took up the northern bright-painted wall, were cracked open, the gentle breeze brushing his heated skin. As he dragged his eyes across the open room, he found that he could see the whole, empty library from this point, and he moved his eyes along the nice, wooden floors, and watered, fresh vegetation. It seemed like the old man downstairs took care of this place, if only the top floor.

Sighing a bit, he asked himself why'd he come up here in the first place. It was idiotic. He had been thinking of his mother. But it wasn't just his mother, he had felt a knot in his stomach, a voice in the back of his head whispering to him to climb the stairs. Though, he had no reason to, he hurried up the steps like the room was on fire.

And here he was, foolish as ever, to find no o—

_There's someone here._

His feet moved towards the wooden floors, his shoes making a sharp sound. The place was like a giant balcony, curved outwards, not to look outside, but at the library. When he was fully on the platform, sliding his hand across the rail, he narrowed his eyes.

_There._

**…**

**…**

_In a book, there is a creature called the Bloody Angel._

_In just one glance, she is said to be able to figure you out, know all your secrets, cast any spell to make you pay for your sins._

_She is said to be a curse._

_She is said to be a gift._

_Whatever she is, she likes sweets. _

_Like a doll._

When he first saw her, that's what he thought she was, a doll, but as his chocolate eyes looked closer, he saw the rise and fall of her body. She was small on the floor, the white gown flooding under her. Her hair was long, and fine, something you didn't see often. It was like spun gold, a fine amber wine that stood out with her dress.

_She's fragile._

Her shoulders were slim, very slim, and delicate. As if one touch would break her in half. One thing Ichigo was afraid to do. Her hand reached out – the move startling the teenager – and flipped the book in front of her, the thick and heavy-looking book, the pale flowing sleeve brushing against the floor.

And she turned her head.

Wide, ashen eyes stared up at him.

Her face was beautiful. He would probably have to compare her to a goddess, or maybe his mother. And she was like a doll, smooth, pale skin with a subtle rush of blood. Her lips were a fine shell-pink and her eyelashes were the curled, long, brushing against her cheeks when she blinked at him. She didn't appear surprised, nor was she bothered by his presence. Her hair was so long that it pooled around her back, framing her face perfectly.

"You're…" Ichigo swallowed, the note feeling heavier in his pocket, "You're…Inoue Orihime."

She blinked again. "Yes." Pausing for a second, she reached down and closed her book with a flip of her slim wrist, "You must be Kurosaki Ichigo."

Startled for a moment, Ichigo's eyes widened, "Y-You know my name…?"

Turning her beautiful face away, she frowned lightly, "I know everything." Leaning forward, she stacked the heavy books in front of her in a neat pile, grunting every few seconds. Ichigo didn't miss the way she moved gracefully, almost fluid like water, and her long dress made her look like an angel. She returned her attention back to him, albeit a little reluctantly, "I told Kurosaki-san not to send anyone."

Ichigo blinked down at her. "M-My mother…"

Stubbornly – or it appeared so to him – she lowered her eyes, "I am not a pet. I am able to watch over my own well-being."

He almost wanted to dig into his pocket and demand for her to read it. There was no point of this journey if she didn't want him here. But it had also said she was stubborn, almost as stubborn as him, so he shouldn't take no very heavily.

"Ichigo," She called in a strong voice and he instantly redirected his attention to her, "You should not have come."

Instead of agreeing, he murmured, "Shouldn't you be in school?"

Her eyes narrowed, "Shouldn't you?"

He frowned disapprovingly instead. There wasn't much women in the world that would banter with a man, but as the letter said, she was _different_. Stepping a bit closer, he watched as she turned her body towards him, still sitting on the floor, her dress flowing under her. Her chest was generous in size, not a proportion you would see on such a delicate, small woman. Ichigo almost blushed, but paused when his eyes zeroed in on the set of periwinkle charms on her neck, hanging from a golden, slim chain. They were crossed wildly over her smooth, exposed collarbone, and Ichigo reached out a hand.

"From your movements, your necklace is—"

"Don't touch that!" She instantly backed away, rising to her feet, and turned her back to him. Ichigo couldn't say he was just surprised. He placed down his books and walked a bit closer to her.

The floral smell in the room was strong, and as he got closer, he could tell it from her. Now that she was standing, Ichigo could see her real height, still too small to rise over his chest, and soft in her movements. Her hair fell down past her waist, over her bottom, and almost reached the backs of her knees. The dress continued to flow, draping over her feet, and if she moved wrong, she would probably get tangled. As he neared her bare shoulder, he could see in her small palms she held the slim charms. They were the shape of a hibiscus, and a bright, shining sapphire. Only two that seemed the size of his fingertip, and she was very delicate when holding them. As she repositioned her necklace, she whirled around to face him, her eyes still on her charms.

"What're they?" They appeared too pricey for his forte, since Ichigo was the master of simple and free.

Her slim eyebrows furrowed, "My Shun Shun Rikka."

"Shun Shun what?" It was his turn for his brows to merge.

She grimaced up at him, her large eyes cold, "Much like your Badge, the clips keep me safe." Ichigo, momentarily shocked she knew of his defense, he opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off, "They are, as you say, my control."

His eyes hardened and narrowed, "What do you mean?"

Suddenly, as quick as an angry rattlesnake, she reached into his pocket and snatched out the Badge, but Ichigo was able to catch her delicate wrist in time.

Almost instantly, their powers merged.

**…**

**…**

_You see, Ichigo, she is very special. _

_Very much like you._

**…**

**…**

Ichigo almost gasped as the air _collapsed_ from the earth.

Well, to him it did.

The powerful wind came from nowhere, and it swept them both blindly. It was as if a tornado had surfaced in the room. Ichigo blindly grasped tighter to her wrist, and the dark aura emerged. A small gasp escaped his lips, and the air changed. It was thicker, but with a hint of darkness, that battled out with the light. Ichigo saw his familiar aura rise, the dark, dark red power crashing into the ceiling. He was mystified as he stared at it – never had it been out of control like this – and he was shocked when he saw the bright, yellow power swirling around it in spirals, the sapphire petals flowing along with it, sticking to his clothes and hair, crashing against his thick, dark essence, as if to war with it.

"W-What…!" He gasped when he felt something ignite in his stomach and spread through his body. Gasping for air, he snatched his hand away, with great difficulty, and staggered backward. Almost instantly, the power and wind was gone, sucking back into his Badge and sweeping back to her necklace.

She gripped the clips, holding them tightly, "So that proves it. You are the son of Masaki."

He groaned, allowing the fatigue to wash through his form, "W-What was that?"

Instead of answering, she turned away, lifting her heavy, long, long hair off her back, and loosened the ties of her dress. He was shocked to see the large hibiscus flower, taking up the top of her back, right between her shoulder blades, glowing, similar to the ones on her necklace.

"I am akin to you. As you are the Dark Reaper." Turning back towards him, her eyes locked with his, dark chocolate meeting ashen gray, "I am the Bloody Angel."

**…**

**…**

_Just do one thing, Ichigo._

_Take care of her._

**…**

**…**

A door opened and closed, the butler bowing obediently to his master.

"Aizen-sama, it appears they have met."

The small book closed with a subtle snap.

The familiar smile lit up his face, and his cold brown eyes narrowed.

"Excellent."

**…**

**…**

**This idea came to me a while ago, but I never had the guts to write it. I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think. I'm still debating with myself if I should continue. **

**-Star**


	2. Chapter 2

**…**

**…**

_"I am akin to you," _she had said, _"As you are the Dark Reaper, I am the Bloody Angel." _

For a second, Ichigo had stared at her dumbly as she fixed her dress, and flipped back her fine red hair. And then, like a coward, he yelled out in panic, and had ran from the small woman, arms flailing about as he'd scurried down the steep stairs. She had allowed him to leave, and he'd rushed home.

Currently in the bed, he tightened his grip on the crumbled up note in his palm, balling his body into the blankets. Yes, he'd run like a child and screamed for his mother like a newborn, but there was something else. Very well, she did freak him out, more than he'd ever experienced, but that did not mean there wasn't something about her. Something about her wide, ashen eyes had his insides crawling, and he wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad thing. He sat up in his bed, mashing the heel of his hand against his forehead. He was still exhausted from what had happened earlier. It had been amazing, and he'd never felt someone else mixed with his soul, and powers, and it had been gorgeous, if that word could even justify what he'd felt at that moment. The sapphire, glowing petals had merged with his dark aura, as if to cleanse the malicious from it, as if to purify his very soul. And he felt better than before, lighter, as if something had been removed, as if he'd seen the "Light".

He groaned as he moved. His body ached greatly, and his feet were burning from running up and down those long, long steps. He threw the covers from his body, and hopped up from the bed. The home he was living in was much smaller than his one with his family. It only had one bedroom, the kitchen was fairly small, the study was a tight room, the desk nestled right in the middle, under the heavy window. At least the home was sturdy, and the walls were freshly painted. His father had surely made to promise the home would be enough for his son. Ichigo opened the study's door and sat down in the chair heavily, instantly opening the heavy book on the desk.

Instantly, his eyes found the picture and entry.

_The Bloody Angel_

The portrait was very nice in details, though the girl was fairly small and naked, covering her body with her pale limbs. Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the painting. The girl's eyes were closed, but her hair was a bright auburn, a burnt orange that fanned around her, her slim body hovering, as if in the air. She appeared nothing like Orihime in looks, but the long hair and ivory skin. There was another side portrait that was struck his attention. The periwinkle flower from earlier was on the pale back of the woman, just like Orihime's. He studied it for a few seconds before moving his eyes down to the paragraph.

_The Bloody Angel is known throughout the world. She is said to know all the mysteries of the world, everything about the human race, and every animal that has been made. She is able to solve any problem for a person who has asked. In return, she takes your soul for her own purposes. _

_It is said her beauty can trick you into trusting her, and if you look into her eyes, she cast you under her spell. It is also written in the laws that she is waiting, waiting to be together with someone. _

_She believes that there is a soul out there, a soul that will never leave her behind, and she drowns in loneliness from this haunting thought. Due to this fact, she cannot survive without souls, and thus, the world has wrapped her under the earth. She has not been seen by a human eye for centuries, and if you do see her, it is very hard to escape her claws. _

Ichigo grimaced as he paused from reading. He could imagine her wide, silver eyes staring up at him, her long eyelashes brushing against her heated cheeks, and her fragile body. There was no way any of this was true. He couldn't imagine Orihime being this kind of creature, stealing peoples' souls, and demanding for their free will. His frown deepened as he looked back at the bare body of the woman, her eyes slid close, her lips pressed in a firm line, but he couldn't stop himself from seeing the tear tracks falling down her pale cheeks, her hands clenched tight over her small chest, her thin eyebrows slanting downward.

_She is still searching…_

He felt the dread spread through his body once again, and sighed, tightening his hands into fists as he slammed the book closed. He looked at the title, and eyebrows merged.

_Legends of the World: Creatures That Roam_

There was no way…

What was he doing? He was already defending the girl, and to whom? He had no reason to, and she was fairly rude to him, not to mention, she wasn't anyone that he had to listen for.

_Take care of her for me, Ichigo._

He rubbed the back of his aching neck, and sighed. He knew, even if his mother hadn't sent him here to do that task, he knew if he ever saw Orihime on the street, he would feel defensive, he would feel protective. She looked small, and fragile, and while he watched her, he couldn't help but think that it looked easy to _break her_. Kneading a hand against his forehead once again, he leaned back in his chair. He almost groaned again as his back creaked from his tired muscles.

He didn't know a thing about her, but he was curious. The book couldn't be right, and he knew that, but there was something that drew him to her, and he couldn't stop his puzzled mind from keeping its tab on her every few seconds.

_Inoue Orihime…_

_…The Bloody Angel._

Before he knew it, he was falling asleep on the book, Orihime glowing blue in his head.

**…**

**…**

He headed towards the library. Class was over, and he'd avoided anyone who wished to speak with him. Well, except Urahara-san. The blonde man slid in front of the teenager, and grinned optimistically, hiding his face behind his fan. Instantly, Ichigo's temper began to rise as he tucked one hand in his pocket, crumbling the note and Badge together in his rough palm.

"What do you want, Urahara-sensei?" He grumbled, narrowing his dark eyes at the man.

"So formal, Ichigo-chan~" The man sung happily, wrapping a sinewy arm around Ichigo's stiff shoulders, "I just wanted to say," he leaned close to his student's ear and blew a sharp, warm breath in his ear. Ichigo hollered in surprise and hopped away from the man, rubbing a hand against his violated ear.

"W-What the hell's wrong with you?" He shouted at the unusual teacher, glowering at him lividly.

Said sensei smiled cheerfully, "Ara, ara, Ichigo-chan! Don't be such a letdown! I'm only helping you out, ne?" He sang lightly, rewrapping his arm around the young man's shoulders, "Where were you headed anyway?"

Ichigo nearly snarled at Kisuke, "What's it matter to you? Jeez, you're just like my old man," knocking the arm from his body, he scowled heavily, "Leave me alone. I need to study." He started away, only for his jacket to be grabbed by the peculiar man.

"Where?" His voice dropped low, serious, "To the library?" The way he uttered it out made Ichigo frown deeply and turn around to face him. The teacher no longer had a smile on his face, and his eyes were staring up at Ichigo, something shining behind his teal eyes. "Am I right, Ichigo-chan?"

Instead of mulling it over, Ichigo replied, "What're you talking about? Of course I would go to the library to trace over my studies. You're paranoid, just as my father." Before he could head away, the hand tightened around his shoulder hard. "Is there a problem?"

"You must've heard the curse of the Bloody Angel, ne~?" The teacher continued. Ichigo remained silent, but Urahara didn't miss the way his body tensed, "You see, the woman is supposed to be a goddess, but under the looks, she helps you with any problem, and asks for your soul in return. Quite a legend, huh?"

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched, "Y-Yes. I suppose that it is."

"It is said she stays libraries to escape the world, but Yamamoto-san doesn't allow anyone to search his, calling it 'stupid.'. It is said Her brother died in a library, you see, so the legend of this town is that his younger sister, the Bloody Angel, stays in the library so to not part with his soul. Entertaining story, isn't it?" He smiled again, his face hidden by his open fan. "Have you not noticed no one goes to that library at the edge of town?"

Ichigo stepped away from him, scowling once again, "What are you saying?"

"I am saying you should watch your back, Ichigo-chan. I would not want you getting hurt." He dropped his fan to his side and clacked his clogs against the hard ground, "Be careful, ne?"

"R-Right," Ichigo watched – somewhat baffled – as the man walked from him. Once again, the teacher turned and yelled,

"Don't worry, Ichigo-chan!" He waved his fan in the air, "When you start acting ordinary, you will have friends in no time and you will climb the Alps together!" He jabbed a finger towards the icy mountains in the distance. Ichigo sweat-dropped before Kisuke skipped merrily away, humming a joyful tune.

Ichigo's eyes hardened and narrowed as soon as he was out of sight. _Weird guy…_

But he knew more than he should, and Ichigo was aware of this. The man was odd, yes, but there was a certain air about him that had Ichigo mystified. Urahara-sensei wasn't someone you took lightly, obviously, but Ichigo couldn't help but be curious about his word.

_Be careful, Ichigo-chan._

"Damn…what is wrong with this place?" He looked around the beautiful scenery of the land, a few girls giggling in their long uniforms, the sun blazing over the town, and teachers joking with each other. A strong wind raked through his hair and broke him from his brooding thoughts.

_I'll just have to ask her._

**…**

**…**

When he stepped into the library, it was very quiet. As he walked into the doors, he appraised the old man standing behind the counter. He had a long, gray beard and his eyes were shut, as if he were slumbering on his feet. Ichigo walked forward, trying to shake the chill running down his body.

"_Meow_…"

He jumped almost a foot in the air, and snapped his eyes down to the small feline at his feet.

"N…Neko…" He murmured in astonishment. The yellow eyes stared up at him, so sure and human, almost as if the eyes were of a full grown mortal. It sat on its bottom, and licked its black paw, the sleek dark hair shining dimly in the light.

He turned back towards the clerk, "Ano…excuse me? You have a cat—"

"I am aware of Yuruichi-san's existence," The man, Yamamoto-san, said gruffly, opening one dark eyes to stare at Ichigo. The young man nodded dumbly before taking a few steps back.

And then started his climb up the wooden stairs.

**…**

**…**

He panted as he came to a slow pause at the top of the stairs, gripping each of the rails, stooping over in exhaustion. When he finally regained his labored breaths, his gaze directed in front of him.

_Orihime…_

She was facing the sun this time, and it seemed to glow directly onto her small form. The dress was akin to yesterday's; the sleeves long and covering her hands, and the dress spilling under her. Her long, long hair crowded around the woman, and shined in the glowing sun. There was a rainbow of heavy, thick books in front of her, all spread open, some of the languages he couldn't understand, and others with thousands of words on one page. He had an indescribable sensation to ask what she was reading, but he had a feeling she wouldn't be willing to tell him.

"It took you long enough," She murmured into the silence. "You came back."

He jerked to an upright position, eyes growing when she spoke. He found it difficult to talk for a few seconds before he grumbled, "Yes. I suppose I did."

He saw a ghost of a smile appear on her face, her ashen eyes rising to his. She seemed different from yesterday, almost a little livelier. He'd nearly forgotten how pretty she was, especially in white. But his observation was a little biased, due to the fact he hadn't seen her in any other color.

There was a hint of silence before Ichigo murmured, "How did you know I was coming back?"

She blinked, as if it were obvious to him before she sighed, "Fine. I shall explain it to you." Standing fluidly, her hair skimmed the ground as she reached her arm back to rub her hand against her covered spine, "When I said that I knew everything," She prompted in her gentle, monotone voice, "did you think I was deceiving your better judgment?"

He stared at her for a few seconds, watching her carefully, before he replied, "Is this a trick question? Or a riddle?"

She sighed heavily, "Neither, Shinigami. When I gave you that information, you should have taken it to heart. As I am the master of my Shun Shun Rikka, I am to know everything. If I ask for it, it is presented before me. By using my Shun Shun Rikka's Construction of Wisdom, I am able to reconstruct and build the chaos into something I can understand. Do you follow?"

Blinking, he grunted, "Not really. But I won't ask anymore. You confuse me." He stepped fully into the room, scowling as the sun's rays hit his face.

"Did you read about me last night, Ichigo?" She asked, her voice soft. He jerked upright. "Nothing should confuse you."

He was beginning to feel nervous. Her words seemed to be right; she knew about it, and maybe everything. He stepped forward again, and then stumbled, frowning when she stared up at him. He was in arms' length at the moment.

"So it's true," he said, "You're the Bloody Angel."

Another ghost of a smile weaseled across her face, but her ashen eyes darkened a fraction. She picked up a mirror, from beside a heavy book, up from the ground and placed her hand on the glass, "That is what I've been called ever since I was born."

"A curse…" Ichigo prompted.

She shrugged her slim shoulders, "A gift possibly. It hasn't been established in most legends."

He stared at her, and she looked back towards the mirror, studying her face closely. Something about her, something that said she was _lonely. _She didn't have the looks like the type of girl who was lonely. With her beauty, she should've have millions of friends that were miles long. But with the isolation in this library, and appeared as if she never left the place.

"Do you like it here?" He asked.

She didn't look away from the mirror, "Why wouldn't I?"

He frowned shortly, "All these flowers, and the plain floors, and the sunshine…Do you like this place?"

She fixed him with a cold stare, "I have become accustomed to it. I would not say I loathe the room."

"But do you like it?" He wasn't trying to pry, but he wanted to know if she was happy. The first thing to taking care of her was checking her environments.

_Now she's like a pet…_

Ichigo sighed.

Orihime took a few seconds to reply, "Does it matter?"

He watched her, "It does to me."

The mirror clattered to the floor.

He watched with fascination as her eyebrows merged and her tiny hands balled into fists. Did angels get angry? He wasn't sure. But at the moment, he didn't have enough time to think about it. As she opened her pink lips, there was a

_Ding!_

Ichigo watched, surprised, as a man stepped from the elevator he hadn't noticed. And he wanted to scoff at his idiocy. The man was as tall as Ichigo, and his brown wavy hair was pulled into a long ponytail and falling into his face. His gray eyes snapped to Orihime almost instantly. The fancy black suit he had on reminded Ichigo of the rich people in the Kingdom.

Orihime took her seat back by the books, and flipped through them all until she was on the next page of each. And then her eyes flickered back and forth, as if she were reading each sentence individually.

"Hello, Shunsui." She greeted, deadpanned.

The dark haired man smiled brightly, "Good afternoon," and then he abruptly turned towards Ichigo, who frowned at him instantly, "Orange man."

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched, "Orange…man?"

"What can I help you with?" Orihime continued, as if he'd greeted her.

Shunsui kept his eyes on Ichigo, "I was wondering if you knew where I could find the Bone and Ivory Mirror," he prompted, "Orange man."

Ichigo nearly growled at him, "And why the hell would I know?"

Orihime flipped another batch of pages, "I see," She murmured, "May I ask why?"

Ichigo's eyes found the badge hanging from the belt of the man's pants, "Ano…are you an Inspector or something? The Head of the Police, maybe?"

"That information is classified," the brunette replied, "It appears last night there was a robbery. An old woman who is well-known for her riches and knowledge was murdered last night for the mirror. Of course, we captured the man, but he has hidden the valuable mirror. And I was wondering…" He trailed off, his voice deep and suggesting.

Ichigo scowled, "What exactly are you trying to say? Are you trying to use her or somethi—"

Orihime raised her head from the books and spoke, "It is located in the Alps." Ichigo was shocked to see a faint glow coming from her elegant back. Her eyes were a muddled color of gray, the pupil vanished, and thick eyelashes low. When the color faded, she waved a hand dismissively, frowning as her eyes returned to normal.

"H-How do you know that?" Ichigo managed to stutter.

"Yes," Shunsui agreed, and then whipped his head to the teenager, gripping his shoulders, "How did you know that, Orange man?"

Ichigo smacked his hands away, scowling, "What the hell? That is not my name, bastard. My name is Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Fine," Orihime huffed, breaking into their squabble, "I will reconstruct so that you are able to understand everything," Rising to her feet, she opened her wide eyes onto them both, "The robber had revenge against the old woman."

Shunsui's eyebrows merged, "Why would he? I'm sure he was just searching for some valuables."

"The robber's name is Shiba Ganju, right?" Neither answered, both nodded dumbly, "He is the son of the old woman, Soi Fon."

"He killed his own mother?" Ichigo repeated in slightly surprise. How gory.

Orihime nodded, "Soi Fon is a foreigner, meaning she speaks Arabic. Who in the mansion would also know Arabic?"

Shunsui gasped dramatically, "Her son!"

"Precisely. He went around the mansion telling everyone he heard someone outside to make them think it was a robbery in place. While the servants were panicking, he went to his mother's room and yelled out in Arabic, 'Come to the door, mother. Someone is out for your life.' And as she walked towards the door, he used the weapon, the gun, to shoot her in her left lung. Am I correct?" She smiled, almost smugly.

"But what of the mirror?" Ichigo asked, now genuinely interested and in awe from her intelligence. What _was_ she?

"It is in the Alps, as I said. He buried it right at the front, 180 degrees from the entrance of the trails. You should find it along the ice in a shallow ditch. In order for him to draw her out, he had to shoot something to prove to his mother there were robbers in the house. He shot the mirror first to convince her. So he hid the mirror."

Shunsui stood straight and smiled slightly, "Well, I guess my work is done then, ne, Orange man?" Ichigo scowled heavily at him, before the man turned towards the golden elevator, the two see-through doors sliding open. Ichigo watched as he boarded and pressed the button before pulling the lever.

"Don't you want to know the criminal's motive, Shunsui?" Orihime asked, "Or have you forgotten?"

Shunsui opened his mouth to reply, but the elevator started down the eighteen floors of the library. "WAAAAAIT!" He hollered, the plea echoing around the large library.

Ichigo tucked his hands in his pockets, "There he goes…"

Orihime yawned loudly, causing his attention to cut back to her as she stretched her arms over her pretty head, "Now I'm bored again," she murmured emotionlessly.

"You're amazing," Ichigo said, in clear astonishment. "How'd you figure that all out? And why'd you help that guy?"

She sighed, as if it were a real work to tell him, "He's my brother's old friend and the Head of Police, or the Inspector as you would call it. He is a nuisance. And he is the only one who gives me permission when to leave this prison."

"What…?" Ichigo frowned as he registered her words, "You mean you cannot leave this place on your own freewill?"

She blinked slowly, "I can go home, and then back here, if I so choose."

"So you've never been into town? Or beyond the Alps? Have you ever been to the theater?" He asked, growing frustrated as he thought of her life. He couldn't imagine anything like this. It seemed like Hell in his world.

_Take care of her, Ichigo._

"No," She answered blankly, "I do not wish to see the world. The war just ended, and I find the townspeople to be infuriating. They obviously do not possess brain cells in order to hold a proper conversation." She dusted the invisible dirt from her pristine dress and said, "Didn't you say you wanted to know what I am?"

Ichigo nodded hesitantly, full of questions at the moment. Sitting down back behind her books, she closed her gray eyes, and instantly, her power erupted, the blue petals flowing around her wildly, her hair whipping around her face as the sapphire essence whirled around her circularly. Ichigo stepped forward, his mouth open in surprise. Reaching a hand forward, he cupped a couple of glowing petals. The power made it difficult to breathe and it somehow, felt similar to his.

She reopened her wide eyes, "Now yours."

"W-What?"

"Call on your Badge," She replied softly.

Without further ado, he reached his hand in his pocket and gnashed his teeth together when he felt the familiar strength rip through him. Squeezing both hands onto the Badge, he forced his energy to come alive. Instantly, the dark power etched out and he was staring down at the X shaped attack. The dark power instantly came to merge with hers, and Ichigo almost fell to his knees from the strong, strong pressure. Orihime caught her breath, obviously feeling the overwhelming power.

"As you can see," She murmured, and Ichigo had a difficulty hearing her, "when ours powers meet, they can be quite difficult to overcome. Our powers are made for each other."

"What?" He repeated, and tried to ignore the heat in his cheek. He found it difficult to retract his hands from the Badge and Orihime was making no move to withdraw her powers either as the blackness and cerulean mixed together.

"Watch," She instructed, "Call out to your Badge."

Instantly, he was doing as she said, throwing back his arms to force out the technique his mother had taught him. The dark crimson reiatsu blasted, the blue petals igniting it, sending it flying into the window. Instantly, he threw himself over Orihime, and she gasped as she was thrown back, Ichigo's long body over hers.

"I-Idiot," She cried in embarrassment as the glass sprung everywhere, "get off of me!"

As soon as the crash subsided, and the shards settled, he sat up, trying to ignore how beautiful she appeared. Her hair was cascaded around her, her cheeks a pretty pink, and her pale, ivory skin standing out in her white dress.

Ichigo panted and sweat dripped onto his forehead, "I am trying to keep you safe." He got to his knees and she struggled to sit up, her cheeks darkening as she avoided his eyes stubbornly. He almost wanted to laugh as the exhaustion weaseled through his bones. "Be careful. There's glass everywhere."

"I am aware of that, Ichigo. No one told you to aim at the window. Yamamoto will have to repair it."

"You are right about that," said a new deep voice. Ichigo almost thought the detective had come back, and his eyes searched for the tall form, only to see the lean body of the cat sitting a few feet from them, the golden eyes staring at the two.

"Yoruichi, good afternoon," Orihime greeted, as if the feline could understand her.

Ichigo sweat-dropped, "Um, you do know that the cat can't understa—"

"Good afternoon to you too, Orihime-san." The cat replied in the low tone, bowing its small head obediently.

Ichigo's stomach dropped.

"You did not use the elevator this time. Have you finally started your diet?" Orihime said, as if this was completely normal. She crawled from under Ichigo, sidestepping the fallen shards carefully with her bare feet. She came to a stop in front of the cat.

"Pfft. You wish. I have not had a diet since the war started. Please do not make me laugh."

"You are going to become chubby."

"I will not!"

"My Shun Shun Rikka begs to differ."

"Well," the black, talking cat said, "how about we ask the Shinigami. Ichigo," the feline called, "what do you think?"

"I-I-It…" Ichigo stammered, jabbing a shaking finger at the two, "IT'S A TALKING CAT!"

Yuruichi stared back at him, "Isn't he the bright one?"

Orihime slid her eyes closed, "He is also a nuisance."

_Mom, _Ichigo whispered, _what have you gotten me into?_

**…**

**…**

**Sorry this took so long. By the way, I know Orihime's character is the most confusing. Her powers are really hard to explain, her Shun Shun Rikka is very hard to explain also, so I'll try to help in upcoming chapters of her exact powers. She is much alike the canon Orihime, with her powers I mean, with the 'reject' and Shoten and Koten. With more dangers her and Ichigo get in, she will reveal what she is able to do. In this chapter, I didn't really want to build their relationship, just show what Orihime is exactly is. It'll get easier in the future.**

**Oh, BTW, Ichigo's power is more like his Fullbring, with his badge and the reiatsu. It's not a sword, as his Getsuga Tensho in energy. I hope most of you understand. As you can see, Orihime is OOC; she is very blunt and has a sharp tongue. And can be very childish. And can anyone guess what this is based off of?**

**I'll try to make it easier in the next few chapters, and feel free to review for me. It'll help me understand your perspectives. **


	3. Chapter 3

**…**

**…**

_Focus…_

Ichigo grimaced, and tried to keep his eyes on the blackboard, and his unusual teacher, who was flailing all around, but he found his gaze slipping to the empty seat just a few chairs back. Urahara-sensei had said,

_"Haven't you seen the empty seat in the back of the room? It's for _her_." _

Scowling, he closed his book softly as the bell rung across the school, and everyone stood, and bowed before packing their things. Ichigo was slower than the rest, mostly wanting to avoid any human contact. Hoisting the school bag over his shoulder, he looked up to see Kisuke waiting patiently at his desk.

"Oi," The teenager called shortly, "Does she ever come to class?" He asked as he approached the desk casually.

The teacher peeked up at him from his bucket hat, and smiled widely, "Of course not, Ichi-chan~! Haven't I told you? The Bloody Angel stays in the library."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed, "You _do_ know about her. I thought you said it was just a legend."

Urahara continued to smile optimistically, "Of course, of course! She does know me, neeee~? Does she speak well of me? Does she?"

Ichigo slanted him a blank look, "No."

Kisuke frowned instantly, "How rude of her. Ara, ara! Though, it is amazing you've gotten her to speak with you! She talks to no one but the Inspector and Yoruichi~!"

Ichigo's stomach turned over when he remembered the abnormally speaking feline. Ichigo had shouted up a storm, and Orihime had finally grown tired of it and shushed him with a harsh glare. The cat and Bloody Angel exchanged a few words in French, a language he wasn't very good at, and then the cat pranced down the steps, as if nothing had happened.

Ichigo had a feeling that his teacher knew more than he was putting on.

"You really are Masaki-chan's son, ne?" Urahara continued, and Ichigo glowered at him, "So tense~! Furthermore, since you know her so well, will you take this work to her? She's missed so much school that the papers are piling up." Ichigo was surprised as Kisuke dug into his desk and pulled out a thick stack of papers, math and English on the sheets.

"B-But…"

Urahara grabbed his coat and cane before hurrying towards the door, "Be a good lad for me! Bye-bye!" The man vanished from Ichigo's sight.

The orange haired male hurried to catch up with the teacher, only to see a deserted hallway, "B-But, sensei! What if she won't take them? URAHARA!"

Kisuke smirked as he stepped into the sun, and murmured to himself, "Idiot. Inoue-san will do anything for you."

**…**

**…**

Again, panting, he came to a stop on the top floor. The sun was very bright today, and he could hear the birds chirping through the open window. The breeze blew in, and ruffled through his hair. Stepping onto the wooden platform, he held the stack of papers by his hip, and searched for her. He was surprised when he didn't see her anywhere, he called out,

_"Orihime?"_

"What're you yelling about, imbecile?" Her soft voice was over the edge of the balcony. Tentatively, he stepped towards it, and gripped the rails to lean over. There she was, beautiful and small, draped in black. Her dress was dark today, and frilly with a white collar and ends on the sleeves. It appeared expensive, and the material went fine with her milky skin. He couldn't help but think,

_I like her better in white. _

That way, she really looked like an angel.

And then he saw exactly where she was.

Standing on the very top of a step-latter, and her fingers were searching through the books as she returned her attention back towards her hunt. Ichigo's eyes bugged.

"O-Orihime! What're you doing?"

She glanced over at him with her ashen eyes once more, "What does it look like? I am searching for something. Stop making so much noise." She turned away dismissively.

Ichigo felt his stomach turn over once again.

Her body.

High place.

The ground.

_Dear lord._

"Stay right there!" He shouted to her, placing the papers on the ground neatly, "I'm coming!" He hurried down the steps, and panted when he came to the bottom. Yoruichi narrowly missed getting her tail stepped on and he ventured towards the edges of the library, finding the latter quickly with his sharp eyes.

She peered down at him dully, "What're you doing? I'm fine."

Ignoring her, he hurried up the steps, and came to another stop on the thirtieth. On the small floor, there was little space, so she was closer than he'd originally though she would be. He ignored the feeling of heat in his cheeks and looked over her delicate body.

Orihime flushed, "G-Get away from me, baka! I am trying—"

"You shouldn't do such dangerous things. Especially when no one watches you," He said sternly, and she pursed her plush lips, obviously surprised and pouting. Sighing, he pulled up his arm and plucked the book she had been hopping for off the shelf, and handed it to her quickly. "What do you need this for anyway?"

Orihime held the book to her chest, "Shunsui told me this morning that the man Ganju escaped from prison."

Ichigo's eyebrows merged, "That isn't good. He could be dangerous."

"He is," she murmured, already beginning her descent down the steps, "Apparently, he is out for someone's life. Shunsui said I should probably watch my back."

"What!" Ichigo hollered, and she casted him an irritated glance.

"Do not rise your voice. We are in the library." She scolding before she continued walking carefully, one hand holding up her dress.

Ichigo's scowl deepened as he followed her, "Aren't you afraid?"

Orihime sighed, "Why should I be?"

"He could be dangerous. If he has escaped from jail, there is no telling what he might do."

Finally, when she made it to the bottom, she froze, "I have no reason to be frightened." And she continued on her way, climbing into the elevator.

"W-Wait!" Ichigo exclaimed as she pulled the lever calmly, and the golden doors closed. "That elevator isn't for students, Orihime."

"Have you not noticed, fool? I am not a student." And the elevator continued up.

**…**

**…**

Ichigo scowled and panted, bracing his hands on his knees when he came to a stop on the final stair. He glanced over at Orihime; she was fine, creaking opened a book with scowl, and the wind was softly playing through her heavy hair.

"Hey," he frowned, running a hand over his flushed face, "Someone fixed the window." He had failed to notice the first time – since he had been so worried about Orihime – but now he could see the clear glass, as if it hadn't even been shattered in the first place.

Orihime opened her mouth to reply, and then she suddenly gasped. Instantly whipping his head around, Ichigo looked at her face, and was shocked to see her eyes. Just as yesterday, her pupils were gone, and her eyes were a mushed color of gray, thick eyelashes fluttering.

"O-Orihi—"

She abruptly stood, the book tumbling from her small lap, and lifted her dress so she could walk without tripping. But, it was a failed attempt. She was shaking so much that she tripped over a heavy novel and fell flat on her face clumsily. Ichigo stood there for a second, in awe that The Bloody Angel could actually fall.

And then he snapped into action, hurrying over to her, gripping her arms to help her sit up. Orihime flailed wildly, narrowly missing his head, and flushed a pretty pink color, "D-Don't touch me!" She grabbed a book from her heavy stacks and flung it clumsily at him, mixing by a few feet. Glowering at him, she threw more, obviously having a tantrum as she shouted in embarrassment.

Before Ichigo knew it, books were flying everywhere, and he watched her with curious fascination. She seemed flustered, her face going as red as her hair, and her eyes glistening.

"Don't look down at me!" She fussed, her slim arms whipping around her, "How tall are you, anyway! You're _huge_!"

Ichigo blinked, "I think…one-hundred-eighty-six centimeters."

Orihime nearly snarled, _"You piss me off!" _

Ichigo merely turned the other way and began to pick up the books. As she began to calm down, he called over his shoulder, "You should do the homework Urahara-sensei assigned you. He said you haven't been to school."

Orihime crossed her arms over her chest, "Sensei? Is that what he is going by these days?"

Ichigo decided to ignore her statement as he made a neat stack of heavy books, "Why don't you go to school?"

Casting him a hard look, she replied, "They stare at me. Yamamoto says I'm safer here."

"From wha—"

"Orihime-san!" The two teens both turned to see the feline. Ichigo cringed away while Orihime's eyes tightened. The cat hurried up the last few steps, and walked over to Orihime, sitting on it's behind, "What did you see?"

"See?" Ichigo frowned curiously, unbeknownst that he'd become somewhat used to the cat, "You mean your Shun Shun Rikka's Construction of Wisdom?"

"Yes," Orihime nodded briefly before returning her attention to Yoruichi, "I can recover the book on my own."

"Then you know he's after it?" Yoruichi prompted, "You can't go alone! You know what's in that place."

Ichigo felt his confusion build, "What's going on? Did something bad happen?"

Yoruichi casted him a glance, "Take the Shinigami," the cat said, "He'll be of use."

"W-Wait! What are you talking about?"

"It appears as Ganju knows what I am. I'm not sure where he achieved the information, but I'm guessing from a personal source. Since he is aware that I am the reason he was put in prison, he is out for my blood." She said it blandly, in monotone, as Ichigo stared at the redhead in shock.

He felt his blood boil. _Out for her blood?_

"But, you see," Yoruichi continued, "You and Orihime-san are not natural beings. It takes more than simple things to kill you. If your Badge was damaged, you would be too. Same for Orihime. If her Shun Shun Rikka is hurt, she will be also. If someone was to say the spell, from another person's lips besides hers or yours, she will be killed."

Ichigo's eyes bugged, "Killed…?"

"But they have to find _The Book_ first." Orihime sighed out, "_The Book_ has everything about The Legend of Dark Reaper and The Bloody Angel. If he finds the book, then I am to be murdered."

"Then we have to go get it!" Ichigo didn't expect his voice to raise so high, and neither did the cat or Orihime, but he couldn't have care less at the moment.

"It's too dangerous. Besides, who's to know if Ganju will even locate it, much less find it?" Yoruichi looked towards the window.

"Where is it?" Ichigo asked, his voice darkening.

"I said it's too dangerous. If something were to happen to Orihime-san—"

"I would protect her from it," He said determinedly, "We need the book, don't we? Let's go."

They both watched as he hurried down the long steps, scowling and breathing evenly.

Orihime sighed, "He acts like I am made of glass."

Yoruichi rolled her yellow eyes, "That's because you are."

**…**

**…**

"Over the Alps, crossing over the small French town, and on the corner of the Kingdom." Yoruichi explained as Ichigo finished putting on his jacket. The cat came to a stop next to him at the front gates of the library, and they both looked over when something caught their line of sight.

"W-What is all this?" Ichigo exclaimed. Just yesterday, they had spoken of the trip, and decided to take the train going west, and then would build their way up. Orihime seemed odd about leaving the library, and Ichigo wanted to question her about it. Now, he knew part of the reason.

Orihime, small as she was, was sitting on a luggage, the box big enough to hold up her body. It appeared expensive, and so did the other luggage and bags propped around her. Fixing him with her apathetic stare, she replied, "I said that I needed to pack for this."

"W-What? We'll only be gone for a day, Orihime," He explained, "You don't need all this." There were at last twelve bags, and he was certain they were filled to the very top.

Orihime huffed at him, "My mind has meticulously calculated this as the very least the amount of baggage necessary for the trip. You will be carrying them, of course."

Bending over one, he creaked open the box and dug inside. Surprised, he pulled back with a compass as big as his palm. "A compass?" He asked in confusion before placing it aside, "We don't need it."

Orihime gasped loudly, hopping down from the box, and shouted at him, "W-Wait! You're not supposed to go through a woman's things!"

He continued to look through it, passing by her clothes, murmuring, "You'll only need the clothes on your back," And continued on, switching to the next round luggage, also prying it open.

"What would you need with a life jacket?"

Orihime clenched her fists.

"What's this set of silverware for? We're not going to eat."

Her fingers tightened in her dress.

"A chair? Are you a refugee?"

Her cheeks heated in color, and puffed out.

"A _cot_?"

"If I say it's necessary, it's _necessary_!" Orihime finally shouted in mortification.

Yoruichi sighed as she watched the two go back and forth.

_Damn…Masaki, what were you _thinking_?_

**…**

**…**

There it is.

**…**

**…**

_This place…_

"No wonder when we asked the town's people they freaked out," Ichigo murmured, staring up at the mansion. The place looked like it was completely abandoned. Clothes and trash was littered all over the lawn, and grass was dying in a ugly brown, the stairs appeared creaky and old, dangerous to step on, and the house itself looked like it had been emerged from water and seaweed had stuck to every part of it. Ichigo wouldn't be surprise if termites were running through the walls.

Looking down at Orihime, he saw her also watching the lightening flash over the home, and the clouds darken until it was impossible to see.

"Are you sure about this? I doubt Ganju would come here. What is this place anyway?"

Hoisting up her dress, she started towards the old stairs, "Let us get this over with, Ichigo. I was not supposed to leave the library."

"Wait," he called after her, and then hurried when she opened the door. Following her inside, he saw the beautiful, expensive paintings on the walls, and the little candles lit all around the hallways. "This…" Cobwebs decorated the corners of the walls, and he could hear little rodents slithering all of the place.

"This is my father's home," She said, grabbing a candle from a post, and handed it to him.

"Y-Your father? Shouldn't he keep this place more kept? It smells like someone died." Plugging his nose, he complained.

Orihime paused in mid-step as she came across something, "Yes. Someone did."

Ichigo was shocked to see a body of a man on the ground. He was fairly tall, and had a green bandana tied over his head. Blood, caked and old, was stuck to large punctures in his chest, and it pooled around him. His face looked like he had gone through the worst agony, his mouth opened in a silent scream, and his eyes wide with horror. Ichigo felt his stomach churn, and bile rise in his throat at the stench.

"It's Ganju," Orihime murmured into the dark, also taking a candle from a post to see his gory body closer. "He should've known better than to come here."

Ichigo sighed out shakily, "Then we should leave. He isn't going after the book anymore, so we don't need it."

Orihime continued to stare down at the dead man, before she set her eyes forward, "My father keeps this place well-guarded." Ichigo followed her line of sight, only to see a fast arrow heading straight for Orihime's head. Without thinking, he swooped her up, and moved back just in time so that it struck through something behind them.

"Traps?" He gasped out.

He wasn't aware that Orihime was flushing in his strong arms, resisting the urge to flail and make an idiot out of herself, "Unhand me, Ichigo! I'm fine!"

Slanting her a hard look, he placed her carefully on her feet, and grimaced, "I'll walk in front of you."

She glanced away from his heated eyes, "I do not care what you do."

And he offered a small smile.

Stepping forward cautiously, he made his way to the dark door, where the shot had been fired, and walked inside. No one was there, just a dirty fire place and a couple of longstanding, decorative loungers. Frowning again, he moved his arm forward to make sure nothing was ahead of him. He was, astonished again, to see human skeletons on the ground, cracked skulls, and decaying limbs on the floor.

Reaching back, he touched her small hand, and instantly felt the warmth and electricity surge through his body, their powers molding together to form one. There was flash of darkness and light before it simmered.

"W-What're you doing?" Orihime stammered as his rough fingers tangled into hers.

"Don't be scared," he mumbled, stepping over a body.

She frowned, and tried to ignore the heat in her cheeks, "I-I'm not."

He didn't reply, and helped her over a pile of bones. She refused to meet his eyes, but he smiled again, anyway, "I'll protect you."

"I am perfectly fine on my own." But she kept a tight grip on his hand.

He pushed open another door, dreading what was on the other side, but found nothing, only an empty, web-filled room. The floorboards were broken, and ashes were piled up nearly to the ceiling in certain corners. He continued to walk, holding the candle higher to see another grand door. It was rather big, way too large for a human, and appeared as if it could fit an automobile.

As he reached for the handle, Orihime spoke up, "Open the door slowly."

Nodding, he turned the knob, and creaked the entrance open gradually, tightening his fingers around hers. When the door undid completely, the room was just vacant. He wanted to ask why Orihime had warned him, but her soft digits constricted around his. In the back of the room, there was another door, and he almost smiled, glad they had made it.

"The study is back there," she said in monotone, "But first…"

A giant roar drowned out her words. The candle in his hand clattered to the floor, and went out, the smoke rising in the air. Rumbling steps – more like earthquakes – went through the mansion, and Ichigo's mouth parted as the scaly, enormous creature stepped through crevice in the wall.

"I _thought_ it was still alive," Orihime muttered, "The wounds on Ganju's chest were too wide and deep to be a dagger. He must've tried to get the book, and when it attacked him, he somehow got away, tried to escape, and collapsed by the entrance. He was a strong man to make it that far."

Ichigo glanced wildly down at her, "You _knew_ there was a _dragon_?"

"Is that not what I just said?"

"That's something you should tell me, idiot!"

Orihime bristled, "_Idiot_? How dare you!"

"Idiot, idiot, idiot! When we go on a trip to get a mystical book that can save our very lives, you should probably mention there is a _DRAGON_!"

"Do you really want to argue about this right now?" She asked blandly, her eyes brightening with anger, "You didn't ask. Besides, I wasn't sure if it was alive or not. I only figured out when we first entered. I thought my father would not go to such extremes to keep people out."

Ichigo felt a vein thump against his temple, "You…!"

Orihime snapped her eyes forward when the dragon suddenly lunged, snatched off her Shun Shun Rikka, and thrust her free arm forward, the candle clattering much like companion's.

**_"Santen Kesshun." _**

Jerking in disbelief and awe, Ichigo watched as her sapphire flowers ignited, and a bright light kindled, before it sprawled outwards and a glowing, golden shield was presented in front of them both. The beast's giant claws came down, and slammed into Orihime's shield, the room lighting up with sparks.

Ichigo turned his head to look at Orihime, her long, heavy hair fluttering around her, her dress swaying around her slender legs. "T-This is your power?"

Orihime peered at him for a quick second, "A part of it."

Ichigo nodded vaguely, and moved off to the side, dragging her small body with him. The dragon roared as the dome burst under its strength, and it watched its prey escaped. Opening its sharp-toothed mouth, blazing fires embedded deep in its throat, and it blew, the depths of hell coming from its lips.

Ichigo felt the adrenaline pumping through his veins. Scooping Orihime's body up once more, he hurried to carry her behind one of the stoned frames, as a smoke began to cloud of his senses, and fire stuck to the walls. "Dammit," he growled, reaching into his pocket for his Badge.

Orihime blinked in slight surprise, "You plan to attack it."

"You have a better idea?" He turned to face her, and was startled to see ash covering her pretty face. Sticking the Badge in his mouth, he moved his free hand forward, and wiped the dust from her silky cheeks. Her skin was smoother than he had originally thought, almost like velvet, and it was warm to the touch, flushed from the heat in the room, which was rising dangerously. Pulling his thumb from her face, he spat out his Badge, and scowled, holding it tightly in his palm.

"No," she replied, trying to ignore the way her face heated up even more from his touch.

"Okay then," he grunted, looking over from behind the stoned structure to see the dust sweep under the dragon's large feet. Raising his Badge, he started to call out, only for the dragon to swing its tail around. Ichigo wrapped his arm around Orihime's waist, dodging out of the way in time. The structure crashed to the ground, breaking into little pieces of marble and stone. Orihime gripped his hand tightly with hers, as the dust carried around them, and the fires rose. Again, the dragon blew out the fire from its mouth, roaring, stomping.

Ichigo slammed into the wall, making sure to catch Orihime's body with his, the banisters falling around them as the dragon whipped its tail once again. Something had cut over Ichigo's left eyebrow, and blood seeped over his eye, and down to his chin.

"Dammit," he growled.

Orihime looked towards the dragon, "It looks as if we've been cornered."

"So it would seem," Ichigo glanced towards the study, and clenched his jaw, "Orihime," she looked towards him, "How fast can you run?"

Frowning, she merged her eyebrows at him, "What do you mean?"

"I'll draw its attention, and you run towards the study to get the damned book," he replied, rolling his aching shoulder. He had smashed too hard into the wall.

"You intend to act as a decoy?" she cried, surprisingly loudly. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"You're smaller, and probably faster. Get the book." Squeezing the Badge tightly, his scowl deepened in his handsome face, "I won't let you die here, and I promised I would protect you. Besides, we can't let that monster outside." Standing with great difficulty, his muscles protesting, he called out to his Badge, and they both watched as the power swept from the Badge, and the essence glowed a dark black, red leaking from it,

"B-But—"

"Go!" He cut her off.

Gnashing her teeth, she stood, swooping both hands onto the sides of her dress. He watched her small form hurry away, her hair brushing against the ground as she hoisted her way over rocks and skeletons. Facing the beast once more, he aimed, hoping this would work, and with a battle-cry, ran into battle. He dodged out of the way just in time as the sharp claws swept over his head, and threw his first attack.

The red and black spiritual energy, tsuba, ignited, and flared around in his hand powerfully. Bracing his second hand on the Badge, he grunted his teeth, feeling his body rock and teeter. He watched with trepidation as the dragon swung its mighty tail, dusting and fires flying around with the appendage. Just in time, he raised his Badge and used it as a guard, the tsuba holding it away. Pushing with all his strength, the dragon was forced back, and instantly, it roared angrily as its feet dragged across the dirty floor. Ichigo wasted no time in throwing back his arms, and forced out the power of the Badge, the X-like reiatsu knocking into the dragon's side, sending it tumbling over.

The blood poured from its hip, and rained down on the floor. It roared again, almost appearing as if it were flailing, and howled, fires escaping its mouth. Ichigo panted as the crimson eyes landed directly on him.

"Dammit," Ichigo growled, and charged forward once again, only for the tail to swing into his stomach. Instantly, pain flood his body, and he felt as if his entire ribcage had collapsed onto his lungs and his body refused to move. The Badge fell from his limp hands, and clattered to the floor, the powers instantly sucking back into the guard.

_Fuck._

The blood was still dripping into his eye, and he was beginning to lose his sight altogether. One of his ribs was probably cracked, and he could feel the energy leave his body. Grunting, he made to sit up against the wall, and propped himself on the stones. The dragon snarled again, and stomped forward, opening its mouth to reveal the sharp, jagged teeth and drool.

_At least…_

Orihime's pretty, pink face flooded into his mind.

_…she's safe._

The darkness came.

**…**

**…**

**_"Idiot!" _**

**…**

**…**

He _heard_ her.

Another thundered roar.

Followed by, _"Stay away from him!"_

_Orihime…?_

Creaking open his heavy eyelids, he saw a fuzzy picture. A small girl, delicate and beautiful, swallowed up by a pretty dress, and her hair sweeping around her as she thrust out a small hand, a sapphire light shining at a giant beast.

**_"Santen Kesshun!"_**

His eyes popped wide open.

"Ori…hime…!" He grunted, trying his best to get his body to work. His arms would only move a few inches, and his legs refused to listen. Scowling unhappily, he watched as she looked back at him, a golden shield forming in front of her, just as a batch of claws swiped down, aiming for her small frame.

"You're alive…" She whispered.

_Was she…crying?_

He didn't have enough time to think about it.

_Darkness_.

**…**

**…**

_I'm warm_, he whispered in his mind, feeling his limbs flow with blood and his chest beat harshly. A familiar wrinkle settled between his brows and a small confused frown cascaded across his lips. It had been cold before, frigid fires and freezing that he thought he was going to let go of the tiny rope he had been hanging on to.

_Is this what it feels like to die? _

To…float _away_?

He tried to find his eyelids in the darkness, tried to figure out how to work them. When a warm breath moved over his face, he was able to locate them. Blearily, his eyes opened, a chocolate gaze that had been out for more than three days. He had expected clouds, maybe even his mother, but what he saw made his eyes shoot open with shock. An unfamiliar man lied over him, glasses shining dimly in the light.

A wail cut through Ichigo's ears, filled with surprise and fright at the guy on top of him. He cringed into the futon, his eyes growing wide as sweat beaded onto his face. The big burly guy over hummed in appreciation, "Yes. What a good reaction. Quite excellent."

Ichigo stared at him with wide eyes for a few seconds before he got control of his shock and fixed him with an fuming scowl, "What the hell are you doing?" He gripped onto the man's jaw and face, shoving him away.

"Boss! You wanted me to tell you when the Kurosaki kid woke up! Well, he's awake!" He shouted loudly in the direction of the door.

"W-What!" Ichigo yelled, "Who the hell are you?" He pushed harder, wiggling his form under Tessai, "Why're you under the covers with me?" He grunted, "GET OFF!" He used his strong legs to toss Tessai away and the man landed in a wilted heap on the floor a few feet away. Ichigo sat up quickly, flailing almost, and breathed out in relief.

_Wait…_

This wasn't his home. The room was a bare white, and there was a cart of bandages next to him. Frowning, he continued to search, as if to look for something familiar.

"Ara, ara~! Kurosaki-chan! So aggressive~!" Said the singing familiar voice. The door opened and closed and exposed Urahara Kisuke, who grinned optimistically and waved his fan through the air. "Ohayooooo~!"

"W-What the hell?" Ichigo barked angrily, jabbing a finger at the man, "What're you doing here? And where am I? And who the hell was that guy on top of me?"

Urahara pouted, "So mean, Kurosaki-chan. That is my employee, Tessai. He was just checking you over."

"Yes," said a new voice, and he was surprised to see Yoruichi resting on Urahara's bucket hat on top of his head, watching the teenager with intelligent, golden eyes, "We were busy, and Orihime-san is fast asleep."

"O-Orihime…?" He repeated dumbly.

_Oh._

He remembered now._ The Book_. They had gone to the mansion – apparently her father's home – found the dead body of Ganju, and he'd protected Orihime with his life, which he had thought he lost against the dragon.

"T-The dragon? What happened? Is Orihime alright?" He asked, his heart rate speeding at the direction of his thoughts. He had lost consciousness; there was no telling what could've happened to her.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" They stepped aside to show a small, lavender sofa, and Ichigo saw the teenager draped over the cushions, sound asleep, her face peaceful and beautiful, her hair sweeping over her shoulders, and pooling under her, and onto the floor. Her skin was still the perfect ivory with a hint of pretty pink, and there were no bruises or cuts to speak of.

Ichigo relaxed instantly.

_She's okay._

"I'm not surprised she's so exhausted," Tessai prompted, stepping up from his position on the floor, "She spent all yesterday healing your ribs, and hipbone. She would not let anyone else touch you, and called everyone idiots the entire time."

Ichigo's face went into a smile. Smug.

Urahara frowned, "Speaking of that, how are you feeling? Do your ribs hurt? Anything?"

Ichigo checked his body over. Everything seemed in place, and he didn't feel anything in his bones. They appeared as if nothing had happened in the first place. Besides the minimal cuts on his hands, and the itchy cut over his eyebrow, he was fine. They would all heal up and be gone before he knew it, anyway.

"I feel fine. What about the dragon?"

"You can thank Yoruichi for that. You're lucky she followed you," Urahara explained, gesturing a hand towards the cat.

Ichigo had no idea how a feline his size could do anything, but he didn't ask any questions. Sighing, he turned his attention back to the slumbering girl, _The Book_ tightly in her arms.

_She was crying for me._

He didn't remember clearly, but he thought he'd seen the crystal tears coursing down her red cheeks as she called him an _idiot_.

_Thank you, Orihime._

**…**

**…**

"Orihime! Orihime! _Orihime_!"

"Must you be such a nuisance?"

Ichigo panted as he came to a stop over the staircase and stooped over, looking at her through his orange bangs. He was surprised to see all the homework he had displayed to her more than a week ago on the floor, spread out, each page for her to see.

"What're you doing?"

Orihime ignored him, and scribbled down something in English, "I am attempting to finish this foolish work that damned scientist sent with you."

Ichigo frowned, "Do you want me to help? It sure looks like a lot."

"Actually," She leaned back and dropped her pencil, "I am finished."

"Waaah?" He exclaimed, hurrying forward, only to see every question answered, every problem solved, and her name signed prettily over each paper, "Wow. You're really amazing."

Orihime felt her cheeks flush, and she looked away stubbornly, "I have acknowledged that fact. I do not need to you repeat it out loud."

Stacking her papers neatly, he smiled a bit as he turned back to her, "Thanks."

Orihime appeared startled, "For what?"

"Saving me," he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "I really was out of my league."

Her eyes widened, and he watched as the blush ran down her cheeks, and to her neck, and went further down before she scoffed highly, and stuck her nose into the air, "It's fine. You should get yourself in more danger. It will keep me from dying from boredom. My one true enemy."

Ichigo sighed. _I'm glad…,_ he thought as he stared intently at her pretty face, _She's still the same._

Holding up the bag that he'd nearly forgotten, Ichigo said, "Anyway, I got you sweets."

Instantly, her head snapped around, and her eyes glistened.

Ichigo was oblivious, "Urahara-sensei said you liked sweets, and I decided to stop by the bakery to get some raspberry—"

He was shocked when she made a lunge, and snatched the warm, paper bag from his palm. She tore it open, a rather ravenous look in his eyes, and bit into the pastry. Ichigo smiled again, softly, and fondly, and went to sit next to her.

Crumbs on her face, she looked at him for a second, "Arigato." She said quietly, almost too quietly, but Ichigo heard her.

"For what?"

"You also saved me."

Chuckling a bit at her mortified expression, he smothered a hand over his mouth before replying, "It's fine. Besides, I promised to protect you, right?"

And she looked away, her face as red as her long, fine hair.

_This is enough. _Ichigo decided. He didn't know why it felt so great to be beside, to protect her, to watch her, but he ignored it at the moment. Reaching his hand over tentatively, he smoothed his palm over her head, and she stiffened, again staring up at him with her large, silver eyes.

"You're welcome," he said as he patted her head gently.

"…_D_-_DON'T LOOK DOWN AT ME, YOU IDIOT!_"

"Hai, hai…"

**…**

**…**

The door opened and closed.

"Aizen-sama," Gin called, grinning despite the gloomy weather, "It appears they have slain the dragon."

Twirling around in his chair, the man smiled widely, "Good."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"…Good night, Gin."

"Aw. Ya ain't any fun."

"Leave me, I have many things to go over."

The door opened and closed.

Aizen slowly lifted the picture from his desk, narrowing his eyes onto the small, apathetic redhead. Running a finger over her pretty face, he grinned, "Daughter, just what have you been up to?"

**…**

**…**

**Yay! I finally updated this story. I hope you guys liked this. I was nervous about the dragon, and mystical things happening, but it'll work out, since this is half fantasy. As you can see, Orihime is very blunt and a basic tsundere, while Ichigo is more open with his emotions, and curious, yet still his protecting, determined self. I guess you can say I switched their roles. Haha!**

**Review for me. I'm not completely sure…**

**-Star**


End file.
